Billie Trump
Dallas Cruz, associate Lucien Petrovitch, associate |status = Living |season5 = X }} Billie Trump (May 1, 1992-) is a Skalengeck and member of Black Claw who first appeared in . Appearances When Dallas Cruz gave directives to members of Black Claw about an upcoming attack that was to take place later that night, one of the members asked what to do if someone got in their way. She answered and said, "You get them out of your way." During the attack, she went into Xavier Arivaca's bakery and spray-painted the claw mark symbol of the group on one of the walls. Xavier was kidnapped and taken to a warehouse, where she yelled at Xavier to shut up after he repeatedly begged them not to kill him. She was later brought to the precinct to be a part of a police lineup to be identified by Xavier, who had "escaped" his captors. She protested strongly to being part of the lineup, but she eventually cooperated. Xavier, however, was too afraid to identify her at first; after some encouragement by Rosalee and Monroe, he agreed to identify her as one of his kidnappers. She was put into custody, and Nick and Hank proceeded to interrogate her. She refused to talk and asked for a lawyer, but Nick and Hank told her she'd succumb to the criminal justice system unless she made a deal with them. She still refused to say anything, so Nick told her he knew that she and her friends were all Wesen. She presumed that the detectives were Wesen as well, but Hank corrected her and told her that he was a cop and that Nick was a Grimm. She was taken aback but then woged and got face to face with Nick. She asked Nick if he was going to kill her, but Nick and Hank told her that they wouldn't have been talking if they were going to do that. Hank told her they could get her probation and witness protection if she told them who was calling the shots in her group, so she told them it was Dallas Cruz. In Renard's office with Renard, Wu, Nick, and Hank listening in, she called Cruz and told him she was brought in for a police lineup but was let go. Cruz told her not to say anything more over the phone and to meet at "the factory." He then hung up, not giving Wu enough time to trace the call. They asked Billie about the factory and Nick instructed her to draw it, and she asked why that was necessary. Nick told her she was going to take them there, but she scoffed, replying that they couldn't make her do that. Renard then said they could and woged threateningly at her. She mapped out the warehouse as she was instructed to and showed them where all the doors were. Nick and Hank rode with Billie, and when they arrived at the warehouse, she pointed out Dallas Cruz' truck and said that they'd have to walk the rest of the way. The detectives told her she wasn't staying in the car, so she complained that Cruz would kill her if he saw her, but Hank said that was a chance they'd have to take. As Billie led the group to an entrance, Nick stopped her when he noticed she didn't seem to be worried at all about going in the warehouse. Monroe then got a call from Rosalee and told the others he had to take it, as Billie nervously looked back towards the warehouse. When Monroe told the others Rosalee's message that they'd been set up, Billie quickly ran off and yelled to her fellow members nearby, "They know!" Billie managed to survive what ended up being an ambush on the Black Claw members by Eve, but she was the only survivor. When Lucien Petrovitch arrived at the warehouse and saw the aftermath, he heard a faint a thud and looked over in the direction where Billie was, who was trying to hide. When Lucien started walking over to her, however, she came out and told him what had happened, adding that the Hexenbiest that killed everyone was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She then apologized and stated that she had failed, but Lucien said that it was only one battle and that their army was still growing. He then hugged Billie to console her as he said that they would "find the bitch who did this." Later, Billie and several other members of Black Claw gathered together in a ceremony to honor the dead Black Claw members. After Lucien said a few words, Billie spoke up and asked him what they were going to do about Xavier, who was to blame for their deaths. He told her that he was in police custody but that he would pay for what he did. Images 506-promo3.jpg 506-Nick face-to-face with Billie woged.png 507-promo16.jpg Quotes *(To Nick and Hank) "So I guess you're both Wesen too, right? You think that makes us family?" Trivia *She shares the same birthday as her actress, Madeline Brewer. Category:Black Claw